Don't do this again
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'Where is Mommy.' Jane stared at the little boy for a few seconds, eyebrows raised. What kind of question was that. Didn't he know where Mommy was. Mommy was laying in bed next to Daddy- Where was Mommy?" Established Jisbon, rated K plus because it's basically just fluff. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'Don't do this again'_**

"Daddy?"

Jane opened his eyes, only to be met by clear green eyes that were staring right at him. He groaned silently and rubbed at his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Where is Mommy?"

Jane stared at the little boy for a few seconds, eyebrows raised. What kind of question was that? Didn't he know where Mommy was? Mommy was laying in bed next to Daddy-  
Where was Mommy?

Jane shot up. "Where's Mommy?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "That's what I asked you, Daddy."

"Brad, this is not good." Jane jumped out of bed, only to realize that he wasn't wearing all that much. He quickly grabbed something to cover himself with, which turned out to be Lisbon's robe.

"You call Mommy's cell phone and I'll get the car."

Bradley smiled mischievously and nodded, running out of the room while Jane followed him.

When he fell face-first onto the floor as he tripped over his own feet, he heard a loud laugh and he would recognize that sound everywhere.

Crap.

He looked up to green eyes, the same kind of green eyes he had looked into the moment he had woken up but these green ones were more beautiful.

"You're too easy to fool," Lisbon choked out between chuckles, her body shaking and she had to bend forward not to suffocate.

Behind her was Bradley standing, laughing as hard as his mother was.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Jane asked, and both nodded. He groaned and got up.

Lisbon's laughter decreased only to die down completely when she saw his expression.

"It was just a joke, Patrick," she said, but Jane sighed and averted his eyes.  
"It's not funny, Teresa."

She sighed too and turned around into the kitchen. Bradley stared at his parents, clearly not comprehending why the joke suddenly wasn't funny anymore. He rolled his eyes and followed his mother, while Jane took in a few deep breaths to calm down his heart.

Now that he had a bit of time to think about it, it was funny. But not at the beginning. He had thought something horrible had happened to her, that she was kidnapped and murdered and that he had lost her. That the only person he loved with everything he had had gone away, off to a place where he couldn't save her anymore.

He walked into the kitchen and embraced Lisbon from behind, his hands wandering unconsciously on her slightly swollen belly.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. I was just worried," he whispered in her ear. She shrugged.

"If something happens to me, don't you think I would put up a fight first? You would've noticed if someone had broke into our house and kidnapped me."

"But you're more vulnerable now that you're pregnant-"

"I'm Teresa Lisbon, I'm never vulnerable," she deadpanned, and she poured milk into Bradley's Superman mug. Jane chuckled, and as she picked up the plate of French toast she had been making before he had joined her, and the mug. She wriggled away from his arms and placed the breakfast on the table, smiling as Bradley stormed to the kitchen table and devoured his food.

Lisbon turned towards Jane again, and his hand shot out to brush her belly.

"I promise I won't do it again, okay?"

Jane shrugged, stepping closer.

"But you do admit that it was funny."

Jane smiled and placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. "The only way you can make a joke is by scaring me."

"Well duh, scaring you is funny sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

She paused, then swallowed and turned away from him again. Then, she chuckled shortly and started preparing her own breakfast.

"Do you remember when me and the team moved your couch and you couldn't find it anymore?"

"We agreed not to discuss that anymore, Teresa-"

"You were just freaking out and running through the bullpen and your voice was a few octaves higher-"

"Teresa, stop it. I get it. Scaring me is funny. But _scarring_ me is as well, apparently. Now I will wake up each morning and check if you're next to me."

"You already did that anyways, so where's the difference?"

"Yes, but now I will remind you of what you did just now forever."

"I can live with that."

Jane frowned, and Lisbon turned around with a big grin on her face.

"Just stop whining, you're not a little girl anymore."

Jane rolled his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Just don't do that again, and I might forgive you."

Lisbon shook her head, smiling. "Well that's a relief. I can sleep at night again. And now let the pregnant woman pass."

He threw up his hands, but not before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"I'm going back to bed."

"Sure. Let me handle Brad and the stubborn kid in my womb all on my own."

"Hey, if you needed help, you shouldn't have scared me like that."

"You're never going to let that slide, are you?"

"Nope."

Lisbon smiled and put her breakfast on the table next to Bradley's, watching him grip his mug with both hands and taking a sip of his milk. She smiled, then faced Jane again.

"Go ahead. Take a nap. It's all you do anyways."

Jane sat down beside her and leaned down to place a kiss on her belly.

"God forbid you will become like your mother," he whispered, and Lisbon almost groaned. Jane quickly lifted his head and looked at Bradley, who was just putting a too big piece of bread in his mouth. "The same goes for you, buddy."

Bradley stared at his father with his eyes wide, not getting what the adults were discussing but then again, he normally didn't understand them so it wasn't a difference.

"But you can look like her. I can live with that," Jane said and kissed Lisbon senseless. Like he always could when they were at home, and like he always would do as long as they were living. However cheesy it sounded.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! ^^**


End file.
